


Initiation

by dirtygsanchez



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Group Sex, Humiliation, Initiation, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, rickcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtygsanchez/pseuds/dirtygsanchez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rookie Rick has just joined the Council of Ricks and has one final ceremony to complete with the High Council members before he is a fully fledged member, poor guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Initiation

As Rookie Rick approach the Council of Ricks Citadel Chambers he took a deep breath and smoothed down his new and carefully pressed uniform. After months of grueling training it was finally time to meet the High Council members and complete his indoctrination as a fully-fledged member of the Council and take up his position as a foot solider. Joining the Council had been a difficult decision, but the job paid well and frankly he needed the money. Jesus, he didn’t even have the replacement parts necessary to repair his portal gun.

As he pushed the heavy doors to the chamber open he was greeted by the sight of four High Council members, all dressed immaculately, standing in a line with their hands held behind their backs, smiling with welcoming warmth.

The Council Leader Riq IV walked towards him with an extended hand. His hand shake was sweaty and clawing and held for an uncomfortable amount of time.

Rookie Rick hastily withdrew his hand and bowed to Riq as a mark of respect.

 _“I…I believe you are here to complete the last step of your initiation recruit.”_ Riq stated coldly.

 _“Yes Sir.”_ Rookie Rick replied solemnly, the word “initiation” somewhat unsettling him.

 _“Take off your clothes.”_ One of the other High Council members commanded flatly.

_“What?”_

_“He said remove your clothing.”_ Riq repeated whilst allowing his eyes to drift over Rookie Rick as if inspecting the quality of a freshly skinned animal pelt.

_“I…um…why?”_

Riq jabbed a pointed finger into the soft chest of the Rookie. _“Are you questioning the High Council?”_

_“No Sir.”_

Slowly Rookie Rick removed his uniform, carefully folding each garment and stacking them into a neat pile.

One of the High Council members, the one with the rickdiculous beard, slowly wheeled out a set of stockades.

 _“What…what the hell are those?”_ Rookie Rick stammered, now standing stark naked in the centre of the chamber visibly sweating and trembling.

 _“It’s all in the handbook.”_ Bearded Rick sighed.

Riq fixed the Rookie with an accusatory stare. _“You have read the handbook, haven’t you recruit?”_

_“Umm…I…yes, of course Sir, but I don’t remember…”_

_“He hasn’t read the handbook, no lubrication!”_ The High Council member with the long limp hair shouted with glee.

Rookie Rick gulped, if he wasn’t sure what was going on, the mention of lubrication had certainly clarified things for him.

Riq gripped his bony fingers around the Rookie’s arm and guided him towards the stocks. Wrapping his hand firmly around the back of his head he pushed it down so it would slide into the curved wood designed for his throat to rest against.

Rookie Rick felt a wave of sickness as each of his arms were placed into position and the stockades closed shut with a nauseatingly secure click. The panic had rendered him immobile, his need to be accepted by them now holding dominance over his fear.

Riq brought his sneering disdainful face closer. _“Now recruit, if you had read the Council handbook as instructed, you would know what you were supposed to say at the moment, wouldn’t you?”_

Rookie Rick nodded mutely. His entire body had tensed up and his stomach lurched with every word Riq spoke.

Riq maneuvered himself to the rear of the Rookie Councilman.

_“Repeat after me, I pledge my allegiance to the Council.”_

Rookie Rick repeated the words, shivering as he felt Riq’s slim hands latch themselves onto his quivering hips.

_“I promise to obey the -urp- High Council and hold its members in the highest regard.”_

Rookie Rick got half way through the sentence before being forced to release a panicked moan as he felt Riq part his ass cheeks and spit vehemently between them.

_“I will submit to the will of the Council and carry out my duties faithfully and with honour.”_

_“I will submit…”_

That was as far as the Rookie got, his train of thought interrupted by the feeling of Riq’s huge dry cock sliding into him, thoroughly filling him to the point where he thought his very seams might split. He moaned with the pain, a long sliver of his own drool falling gracelessly from between his lips to land onto the cold shining floor.

The other High Council members laughed sadistically.

Riq continued to violently impale him, again and again until the pain had subsided to be replaced with a cold numbness, both mentally and physically. To an extent he was able to block it out; that was until another member of the High Council, with hair curled and piled up on his head, presumably to hide his bald spot, moved to the front of Rookie Rick and gestured for him to open his mouth.

He closed his eyes in an attempt to imagine something else, anything else, but as he heard the unmistakable sound of trousers dropping and felt the fleshy head of the High Council members cock slide between his drool drenched lips it was impossible not admit to himself what was really happening.

He took it as best as he could, opening widely, keeping his tongue down in an attempt to deep-throat comfortably, but none of this was comfortable. It was the lack of tenderness that was most upsetting; the two of them were ploughing into him at each end as if he wasn’t even a Rick, abusing his body like he was nothing more than a Jerry.

The Rick in his mouth started to buck his hips slower now, clearly about to climax. Rookie Rick kept his eyes shut as he felt cum shoot into the back of his mouth, dripping warm and faintly caustic down his throat causing him to retch. His distressed sounds were greeted by malicious laughter from the remaining two High Council members.

Riq however was still going and didn’t seem to be slowing pace, only stopping every now and again to slap viciously at his wobbling buttocks.

Suddenly the towering chamber doors opened and two more High Council members entered the chamber.

They both stopped in their tracks, surveying the sordid scene before them.

One of them, sporting a huge spiral of hair, raised his arms up into the air with exasperation.

_“J-J-Jesus Christ guys, again, seriously?”_

Rookie Rick felt Riq IV slowly withdraw from his ass, with an audible sucking noise.

The two who had just entered kneeled before Rookie Rick.

_“So what, they, they tell you this was all in the handbook?”_

Rookie Rick nodded, he could feel hot tears streaming down his face from the retching and knew cum was still dripping from the crevices of his mouth. His cheeks were flushed from embarrassment and his throat burned.

The two High Council Rick’s worked to release him from the stocks.

_“Seriously Riq, you’ve got to stop this shit man, that, that’s five of them this week alone!”_

Riq folded his arms like a surly child who had been scolded, not even bothering to argue back, due to his clear guilt and filthy looking erection.

The one with the huge hair handed Rookie Rick his clothes. _“You better get out of here recruit.”_

The Rookie took the pile of clothes with thankful eyes and stumbled towards the chamber doors on painfully tense aching limbs.

Just as he was about to exit he turned back towards them all.

_“I…I…I tell you something y-y-you better have a fucking amazing pension plan!”_

Pushing the doors open, he cursed them under his breath and left the salacious stench of the chamber behind him.

End


End file.
